Hadiah Pengembara Untuk Dunia Ini!
by Green Leaper
Summary: Zak, seorang tentara bayaran terbangun di sebuah dunia yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Hanya berbekal persenjataan yang dibawanya, pengetahuan dan tekad, dia memutuskan untuk membantu Sheperd untuk menghentikan Hellions dan sekaligus mencari jalan untuk kembali ke dunia aslinya kembali! Disclaimer; Semua karakter dari Tales of Zestiria bukan milik aku. Hanya Liza & Zak yang OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Sebuah Dunia Baru!**

Gaaaah... Pandanganku benar-benar gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun ataupun merasakan apapun. Apakah aku sudah mati? Entahlah... Yang jelas sebuah cahaya terang mulai menerangi mataku.

Eh semua yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah lapangan luas serba putih. Sepertinya tidak ada tembok ataupun pemandangan apapun. Hanya putih saja. Terkecuali untuk sebuah pintu kayu yang berada di hadapanku.

Aku merasa badanku bisa bergerak sedikit. Aku memaksa diriku untuk berdiri dan melihat pintu kayu yang ada di hadapanku. Aku mulai bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari belakangku. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, ada sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir. Di sisi lain dari sungai itu, ada sebuah pintu juga.

Aaah... Aku paham sekarang. Dulu teman 1 korps denganku pernah menceritakan pengalaman yang hampir sama dengan situasiku saat ini. Erm.. Pengalaman hampir mati atau semacamnya... Aku lupa.

Aku menepuk kepalaku; mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi... Yang kuingat adalah aku mendengar suara ledakan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Jadi... Apakah aku mati karena ledakan? Eh?! Tunggu dulu... Apa aku benar-benar mati dalam ledakan itu? SIAL! Edward masih berhutang Rp.50.000 padaku! Kalau aku mati sekarang, berarti aku akan rugi... Tidak-tidak, aku harus keluar dari sini..

Tetapi pintu mana yang harus kulewati? Pintu kayu yang berada di hadapanku ataukah pintu kayu yang berada di seberang sungai?

Hmmmm... Aku mengelus-ngelus daguku sambil berpikir. Aku melihat sungai yang berada di belakangku sekali lagi. Airnya sangat jernih, aku bahkan bisa melihat ikan berenang di dalamnya.

Aaah benar juga. Selagi aku di sini, kenapa aku tidak menangkap beberapa ikan untuk kubawa? Gajiku sebagai tentara bayaran memang tinggi tetapi tidak cukup untuk menutupi biaya berobat adik perempuanku yang sakit-sakitan. Jika saja aku bisa menangkap beberapa ikan dan menjualnya...

"Zak Daveizwein" Sebuah suara yang sangat halus dapat terdengar di telingaku. Aku melihat kesampingku, seorang perempuan yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih dan bersayap putih berada di sebelahku. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Aku langsung mencubit telinga perempuan tak dikenal ini.

"Aduh-aduh-duh, duh! Sakit!" keluhnya sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari telinganya.

"Davei" ucapku membenarkan nama belakangku. "Zwein itu julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-teman 1 korps" Aku melepaskan tanganku yang mencubit telinganya sambil kembali memperhatikan ikan yang berenang di sungai.

"Ugh..." dia mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang sedikit merah. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Liza. Aku adalah malaikat penjagamu"

M-Malaikat penjaga... Aku kembali menatapnya. Dulu aku memang sering diberitahu jika tiap orang itu memiliki malaikat penjaga tetapi jujur saja, aku tak begitu percaya karena kupikir itu mungkin hanya usaha dari orang-orang untuk menakut-nakutiku yang waktu kecil terhitung bandel.

Wow... Jadi... Aku benar-benar memiliki malaikat penjaga... Huh... Dan dia adalah sesosok perempuan.

"Anu... Kau tidak minta untuk digaji kan?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir

"Tentu saja tidak. Tugasku hanyalah mengawasimu saja" jawabnya

"Kalau kau mengawasiku waktu mandi, aku akan mencubitmu lagi" balasku singkat

"Yah bisa dibilang aku pernah melihatmu wakt-" Liza langsung berhenti berbicara ketika dia melihat aku menatapnya dengan serius. "Ahahahah, bercanda! Bercanda! Ahahahaha"

Aku hanya terdiam. Banyak orang yang selalu mengatakan kalau para malaikat penjaga itu... Semuanya waras. Sepertinya aku telah membuat punyaku menjadi sakit jiwa selama 24 tahun...

Liza berhenti tertawa. Dia batuk sesaat kemudian kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tenang.

"Zak, dengar. Kau berada di ambang hidup dan mati sekarang. Belum lagi ada kekuatan jahat yang membuat dunia sangat tidak stabil. Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu, ketika kau tersadar kembali di dunia, dunia yang akan kau lihat nanti mungkin saja bukanlah dunia yang tak kau ketahui lagi" ucapnya masih dengan tenang

Yep... Kurasa aku telah membuat malaikat penjagaku menjadi sakit jiwa; aku sama sekali tak memahami apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Apaan-apaan itu? Dunia yang tak stabil? Satu-satunya hal yang tak stabil di sini adalah kesehatan jiwanya.

"Oleh karena itu, Zak..." Dia menutup matanya sesaat. "Kumohon saat kau kembali lagi ke dunia, jangan buat aku stress dengan tingkah bodohmu nak"

Liza mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada dahiku. Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mengawasimu" ucapnya

"Erm... Anu... Kau tidak minta supaya kau dibayar kan? Gajiku sebagai tentara bayaran masih se-"

Aku merasa tubuhku merasa terdorong ke belakang oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tak terlihat. Dorongannya begitu kuat hingga aku justru menabrak pintu kayu yang ada di dekatku.

Kedua mataku benar-benar terbuka lebar sekarang. Ah? Langit biru yang indah. Aku melihat ke samping kiri-kananku. Tidak ada satupun orang di sekitarku, tetapi aku bisa melihat adanya setumpuk kayu yang masih mengeluarkan asap tak jauh dari tempatku terbaring. Sepertinya ada orang yang menemukanku dan membaringkanku di atas selimut sederhana ini.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa pakaianku. Haah syukurlah, aku masih mengenakan seragamku. Kukira akan ada yang merampokku ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri. Perang terkadang sangat kejam seperti itu.

Badanku masih terasa sakit tetapi setidaknya aku bisa bergerak. Aku berjalan menuju tumpuan kayu yang masih berasap dan mendekatkan tanganku pada arang-arang hitam yang melekat dekat dengan kayu tersebut. Masih hangat... Sepertinya juga dipadamkan dengan terburu-buru.

Aku melihat ke sebuah batang kayu besar yang berada dekat sekali dengan tumpukan kayu api unggun. Ada sebuah piring sederhana. Aku mengendus-ngendus piring tersebut dan merabanya. Masih hangat juga dan masih berbau seperti makanan.

Tidak salah lagi... Pasti ada orang yang menemukanku. Tetapi siapa dan ke mana orang itu? Aku tidak tahu. Kuperhatikan lagi sekelilingku dengan teliti. Aku melihat ranselku tergeletak disamping sebuah ransel aneh yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Setidaknya senjataku juga diletakan disamping ranselku.

Aku memeriksa isi ranselku; masih lengkap. Dengan senang aku memikul kembali ransel yang selalu bersamaku semenjak pertama kali aku menjadi tentara bayaran di punggungku. Aku mengambil senapanku dan memeriksanya. Pelurunya masih ada dan aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kerusakan. Hanya saja sedikit kotor karena tanah.

Heh, Karbin 49 memang senapan terbaik yang pernah ada. Meskipun sudah masuk lumpur sekalipun, senjata ini masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Cuaca ekstrim juga tidak akan mempengaruhi performa senjata ini. Ya baiklah aku akui cuaca ekstrim akan mempengaruhi kinerjaku karena aku memang kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan suhu dingin.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda dari belakangku. Ada seseorang dari kejauhan datang menunggangi kuda coklat. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena dia mengenakan helm besi yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Pakaian biru dengan celana hitam panjang ditambah dengan sepasang sepatu bot dari besi? Tangan kanannya memegang tombak.

Eeeh, kenapa orang itu memegang tombak dan berpenampilan aneh seperti itu? Ayolah, ini adalah jaman dimana orang-orang akan menggunakan tank untuk bertempur bukan kuda. Setidaknya, dia terlihat tidak berniat menyerangku.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku melambaikan tanganku kembali padanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana kondisimu" suaranya yang sangat dalam sudah menjelaskan jika orang ini adalah laki-laki dan sapaanya saja sudah menjelaskan padaku jika dia mungkin yang menemukanku.

"Lebih baik" jawabku singkat. "Erm, kalau boleh kuketahui, dimana aku?"

"Padang rumput yang tak jauh dari ibukota"

Tunggu dulu... Ibukota... IBUKOTA?! Seingatku aku sedang disewa untuk bertempur dengan korps di barisan depan untuk menahan gelombang serangan dari negara musuh!

Aku langsung mengeluarkan peta dan kompas dari dalam ranselku. Orang ini sepertinya kebingungan melihatku mengeluarkan peta dan kompas.

"Erm... Tunggu dulu... Kita ada di dekat ibukota kan? Setahuku aku berada sekitar 2.900 kilometer dari ibokta. Berapa lama sebenarnya aku pingsan? Dimana kau menemukanku?" tanyaku

"Ah... 2 hari. Aku hanya menemukanmu di dekat reruntuhan sebuah kota tua yang tiba-tiba saja muncul" jawab orang itu

Kota tua yang tiba-tiba saja muncul? Kata-kata dari Liza kembali terlintas di pikiranku. Inikah yang dimaksudkannya dengan kondisi dunia yang tak stabil?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah pakaian aneh seperti itu sebelumnya ataupun alat-alat aneh yang kau bawa itu. Darimana kau sebenarnya?" tanya orang yang menyelamatkanku sambil berlutut melihat peta yang kubawa

"Eh, bisa kukatakan aku bukan berasal dari sekitar sini... Kemungkinan juga aku berasal dari tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah didengar oleh orang" jawabku

"Aku mengerti" balasnya. "Belakangan ini, hal-hal aneh mulai bermunculan di dunia. Ada sejumlah tempat-tempat yang berubah secara drastis. Hutan yang tak jauh dari sinipun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kota tua"

Aaaah, aku paham sekarang. Jadi intinya dunia yang kuketahui sepertinya telah "bercampur" dengan dunia lain. Oke-oke, sepertinya malaikat penjagaku belum sepenuhnya gila. Berarti peta yang kubawa sama sekali tidak berguna karena bagaimanapun, aku yakin aku berada di dunia lain yang tak kukenal.

Orang ini masih mengenakan helmnya jadi aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajahnya tetapi sepertinya dia kebingungan melihat isi peta yang kubawa.

"Kau... Berbakat dalam menggambar" ucapnya masih memperhatikan peta. "Daerah mana ini? Aku tak pernah mendengar satupun nama dari daerah-daerah yang ada di peta ini"

"Yah... Bisa dibilang aku mungkin berasal dari pecahan dunia lain" ucapku. "Ngomong-ngomong paman, apakah paman menemukan orang lain?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menghela nafas. Sialan... Jika aku terdampar di dunia ini... Bagaimana dengan adik perempuanku? Dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa dan dia sedang sakit-sakitan.

Aku harus bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali... Apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi darimana aku harus mulai?

"Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamp untuk melapor" ucap orang ini. "Aku yakin tuan puteri Alisha akan senang jika beliau bisa mendengar kabar darimu"

"Alisha?" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku

"Tuan puteri dari Kerajaan Hyland. Beliau menugaskan para pengintai untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika kau mengingat sesuatu, kumohon laporkan pada beliau" ucapnya

"Aaaah, baiklah. Aku mengerti" aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku dibawa oleh orang yang menyelamatkanku ke kota Ladylake. Kesan pertamaku? KOTA PALING KEREN YANG PERNAH KULIHAT! Maaf jika aku terlalu bersemangat. Tetapi kota ini benar-benar indah!

Kota ini terletak di tengah-tengah danau yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan megah. Dinding yang terlihat kokoh menjulang tinggi mengelilingi kota ini. Aku suka kota ini... Air di danaunya sangat jernih.

Orang-orang di dalam kotanya juga terlihat sangat ramah walaupun mereka menatapku dengan heran karena pakaianku yang sangat berbeda dan mungkin juga karena wajahku yang diberikan cat warna hijau belang hitam.

Aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku tentang kota ini. Jujur saja, aku tak hafal nama orang yang menyelamatkanku ini. Dia berbicara sesuatu tentang legenda tua mengenai orang yang dijuluki Sheperd. Konon katanya ada seseorang berhasil mencabut pedang keramat ditengah-tengah kericuhan saat festival dan berhasil menenangkan kericuhan. Katanya juga, Sheperd memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Seraphim; semacam makhluk gaib dengan kekuatan super!

Dari ceritanya, aku sudah bisa mengerti jika dunia ini benar-benar ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang kuketahui. Ini adalah sebuah dunia baru. Dunia yang benar-benar berbeda! Dunia yang sepertinya memiliki magic... Huh, keren juga. Tapi itu tak menyingkirkan kenyataan jika aku masih khawatir tentang adik perempuanku.

Begitu kami memasuki kamp pasukan Hyland, aku langsung diantarkan menuju ruang komando yang merupakan sebuah tenda terbesar. Di dalam tenda tersebut, seorang perempuan sedang memperhatikan peta di atas meja tepat di tengah-tengah tenda.

Aaaah, rambutnya pirang dan matanya hijau. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah. Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku dibawa masuk.

"M-makhluk apa itu?" komentarnya dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar

"Oi... Aku ini manusia" keluhku

"Tuan Puteri! Hamba menemukan makhluk ini di dekat kota tua yang baru-baru ini saja muncul!" lapor orang yang menyelamatkanku

"Kau juga? Bisakah kalian mulai berhenti berbicara seolah-olah aku ini makhluk aneh?" protesku

Perempuan tersebut menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dia menatapku sekali lagi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat dan kembali melihatku.

"Maaf, nama saya adalah Alisha Diipdha. Saya paham anda sangat lelah dan kebingungan sekarang tetapi saya harus bertanya beberapa hal pada anda" ucapnya

Aku mengangkat alis mataku dan menganggukan kepalaku sebagai pertanda jika aku memahaminya. Sebagai tuan puteri... Aku yakin dia pasti benar-benar khawatir jika hal-hal aneh yang terjadi akan membuat rakyatnya menderita.

Sama halnya dengan adikku. Aku sangat khawatir tentangnya sekarang dan aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya dia tetap sehat... Itu juga adalah penyebab kenapa aku menjadi tentara bayaran.

Kehidupan sipil tak cocok denganku dan satu-satunya kemampuan yang kumiliki adalah membunuh orang lain.

"Emm... Tuan..."

"Ah? Ya! Namaku? Zak Davei. Teman-temanku sering menambahkan Zwein pada nama belakangku. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda!" balasku

Aku menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Alisha. Dia hanya bertanya darimana asalku ataupun apakah aku ingat bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini. Jujur saja, aku tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini. Yang kuingat adalah aku pingsan dan ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah ada di dunia ini.

Alisha hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar setiap jawabanku. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir akan beberapa hal. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya.

Saat aku sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia baru ini, tiba-tiba saja terjadi guncangan tanah yang sangat kuat. Tak lama kemudian seorang prajurit Hyland berlari masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan Puteri! Ada makhluk-makhluk aneh bermunculan di alun-alun kota dan menyerang semua warga!" lapornya

Mendengar laporan tersebut. Alisha tanpa berpikir langsung mengambil sebuah tombak. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Evakuasi semua orang dari area itu! Sekarang!" perintahnya dengan sangat tegas

"Segera!" jawab prajurit tadi berlari keluar dari tenda

Alisha menatapku yang masih kebingungan.

"Tuan Zak, untuk sekarang, anda juga akan dievakuasi" ucapnya

"Tunggu dulu. Aku juga tak bisa diam jika ada yang menargeti warga tak bersenjata" protesku

"Tetapi..." Alisha mengangkat alis matanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak membawa senjata"

Alisha benar-benar terlihat sangat ragu-ragu padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menunjukan senjata kebanggaanku; Karbin 49 yang selalu kubawa saat bertugas di depan. Amunisinya juga masih banyak. Lagipula, semua orang di sini bertarung hanya menggunakan pedang, tombak, dan perisai. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mendukung mereka dari jarak jauh.

Meskipun aku menunjukan senapanku, Alisha hanya terdiam sesaat kebingungan melihat senapanku.

"Kau akan... Bertempur dengan tongkat kayu?" tanya Alisha ragu-ragu padaku

"Kau bisa menganggap ini tongkat kayu, tapi tongkat kayu inilah yang akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani melukai orang-orang kota ini"

"Evakuasi dia" perintah Alisha sambil berlari meninggalkan kamp terburu-buru. Tanpa berpikir, aku juga langsung berlari menyusul Alisha. Para prajurit Hyland juga tampaknya tak pusing dengan keberadaanku karena mereka semua sedang berhamburan keluar kamp untuk mengevakuasi warga

Sesampainya aku di alun-alun kota, aku melihat sesuatu yang... Mengejutkan. Sejumlah laba-laba besar memenuhi alun-alun sedang mengejar para warga.

Situasinya benar-benar kacau. Para prajurit Hyland maju dengan berani menghadapi laba-laba yang menyerang tetapi tak peduli berapa kali senjata mereka menebas laba-laba tersebut, laba-laba tersebut sepertinya sama sekali tak terluka sedikitpun.

Alisha juga berusaha keras. Dia mengayunkan tombaknya dan menikam laba-laba tetapi tidak ada satupun yang terluka walaupun aku melihat dengan jelas mata tombaknya menembus beberapa ekor.

Apa yang terjadi? Laba-laba macam apa itu?! Apakah aku sedang berada dalam dunia dimana laba-laba adalah semacam pohon di dunia game yang tak bisa rubuh walaupun ditabrak dengan tank?!

Hei narrator! Pembaca! Iya! Kalian yang sedang membaca! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?! Berhenti mengorek hidung kalian dan pergi telepon ambulan!

"Laba-laba macam apa ini?!" komentar salah satu pasukan

"T-tidak mungkin..." ucap Alisha. "Jangan-jangan... Hellion?!"

Seekor laba-laba melompat ke arah Alisha dari samping. Dengan cepat aku membidik laba-laba itu. Tepat saat Alisha menatap laba-laba tersebut. Aku menarik pelatuk senjataku.

DOR! Suara menggelegar dari senapanku dapat terdengar. Kilatan kuning dari moncong senapanku dapat kulihat untuk sesaat. Tembakanku mengenai laba-laba itu dan membuatnya terpental ke arah lain. Suaranya yang sangat kuat menarik perhatian semua prajurit yang ada dan juga laba-laba.

Aku tak berhenti menembak, aku terus menembaki tembakan beruntun ke arah kerumunan laba-laba. Tembakanku cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka terpental. Tetapi masalahnya adalah mereka tidak kunjung mati!

"Sial! Sial! Berhenti menggunakan mode dewa dan matilah kalian laba-laba sialan!" keluhku

Saat seluruh magazine senjataku telah kosong. Semua laba-laba yang ada melompat dengan sangat tinggi keluar dari dalam kota; kemungkinan melarikan diri.

Uap panas dapat terlihat mengepul-ngepul pada moncong senapanku. Aku dengan cepat mengganti magazine yang lama dengan yang baru dan mengkokang senjataku.

"Menyebar, formasi 2 orang! Aku akan menghubungi peleton 3 untuk bantuan dari samping. Perhatikan jarak minimum dan... Ah?" Aku berhenti berbicara karena menyadari Alisha dan yang lain menatapku. "Aaaah... Maksudku... Perintah anda selanjutnya Tuan Puteri!"

Alisha menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sesaat.

"Periksa apakah ada orang yang terluka!" perintahnya. "Tuan Zak tolong bantuannya untuk mengusir sisa-sisa hellion yang kemungkinan masih ada di kota!"

"Dimengerti!" balasku

"Orang aneh! Di sini!"

Aku berlari mengikuti arahan dari salah satu pasukan Hyland. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, tetapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam jika orang-orang tak berdosa kota ini dimangsa.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Seraphim, Hellion, dan Pe** **ledak**

Fuuuh! Aku meniup asap yang keluar dari moncong senapanku. Aku sendiri tidak paham kenapa aku melakukan itu tetapi yang jelas memang sudah jadi hobiku saja. Aku dan beberapa prajurit Hyland lainnya berhasil mengusir keluar laba-laba yang tersisa di dalam kota.

Aku mengerut-ngerut dahiku. Laba-laba macam apa itu? Baru pertama kali aku melihat ada laba-laba yang tak terluka bahkan jika ditembak atau ditikam oleh senjata. Pedangpun tampaknya tak bisa menebas putus mereka.

Yah setidaknya mereka sudah pergi dari kota. Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak akan kembali lagi atau kita akan benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Aku tak takut dengan musuh sebesar apapun, selama bisa terluka maka itu berarti musuh itu bisa dibunuh. Tetapi yang tadi? Cih, mereka bahkan tak terluka sedikitpun.

Suasana kota yang tadinya ramai dan penuh dengan tawa tiba-tiba justru menjadi sepi. Separuh warga sudah pergi dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih aman tetapi separuh lagi mengunci diri rapat-rapat di dalam rumah masing-masing.

Tidak ada satupun prajurit Hyland yang mencoba berlari mengejar laba-laba begitu mereka sudah keluar dari kota. Maksudku... Ayolah, apa gunanya? Mereka tidak bisa dilukai, jadi membuat mereka pergi saja sudah lebih dari cukup sampai ada seseorang yang tahu cara mengusir mereka.

"Aaaah, aku benar-benar menghabiskan 2 klip kali ini..." gumamku sambil menekan tombol keamanan senjata dan memikulnya di belakang.

Apakah orang-orang dunia ini sudah tahu cara membuat peluru? Jujur saja, aku baru terpikirkan hal ini... Kalau peluruku habis, maka aku harus menggunakan pisau.

"Kalian semua! Pergi dan periksa yang terluka!" perintah komandan regu dengan suara yang lantang.

Meskipun aku bukan bagian dari tentara Hyland, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku akan membantu, tidak peduli apakah mereka suka atau tak suka.

Aku mengikuti sekelompok prajurit yang berlari menuju distrik perbelanjaan karena sepertinya tempat itu sangat ramai tadinya sebelum penyerangan. Ada beberapa orang yang tergeletak di sepanjang jalan, tetapi syukurlah mereka hanya terluka saja dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku dari dalam sebuah kotak kayu yang tak jauh dariku. Aku mendekati kotak tersebut dan mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atasnya beberapa kali.

"Haloooo? Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi?" tanyaku

Perlahan, bagian atas kotak tersebut terbuka. Seorang anak kecil rupanya bersembunyi di dalam kotak kayu ini. Aku berlutut lalu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Tenang saja semuanya sudah aman" ucapku

Tatapan matanya terlihat ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tetapi akhirnya dia memberanikan diri juga untuk keluar dari dalam kotak kayu. Dia langsung melihat-lihat sekelilingnya; kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Papa? Mama?" teriak anak kecil ini sambil terus melihat-lihat sekelilingnya

Aaah, kehilangan orang tuanya? Entah kenapa aku merasa seolah-olah aku ini berada dalam kisah mainstream. Tunggu dulu, aku memang berada dalam sebuah kisah mainstream yang dibuat oleh seseorang tanpa layar Hpnya jauh lebih terang daripada masa depannya.

Yah, aku tak bisa diam melihat anak kecil ini ketakutan. Dia mengingatkanku pada adik perempuanku saja. Akan selalu berteriak-teriak memanggilku ketika aku pulang dan ketika aku akan pergi bertugas.

Ugh... Sonia... Apakah dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Dia memang tangguh dan mandiri, tetapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan sedang sakit-sakitan saat ini. Tch... Aku penasaran apakah dia juga ikut terdampar di dunia ini juga ataukah tidak... Seandainya dia terdampar, kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Hei, namaku Zak. Kau boleh memanggilku orang aneh jika kau tak bisa ingat" sapaku menarik perhatian anak kecil yang tadi

Dia menatapku untuk sesaat dengan kedua matanya yang kecil. Mungkin saja dia sedang berpikir kenapa aku begitu ramah padanya... Tidak.. Mungkin saja dia sedang menganggapku mencurigakan sekarang.

"Namaku Lavie" balasnya dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring

Oke, Zak... Tetap tenang... Tetap tenang... Aku memang sangat buruk dengan anak kecil, tetapi saat ini semua prajurit sedang sibuk mengurus orang-orang yang terluka. Aku harus membawa anak kecil ini pada orang yang mengenalinya atau menemukan pasukan yang menganggur.

Oke... Jangan sampai aku malah terlihat seperti ingin menteror anak ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang dewasa supaya anak kecil tetap tenang? Ehm... Ah! Benar juga! Untuk kasus anak yang hilang, aku harus terlihat bijak.

"Erm... Anginnya hari ini sedikit tenang ya?" ucapku

BODOH! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan!? Itu sama sekali tidak keren! Aku malah terlihat seperti orang cacat mental! Sekarang Levia hanya menatapku kebingungan.

Aku mendengar suara perut keroncongan. Lavie memegang perutnya sambil melihat ke arah lain karena malu. Aaaah, gawaat... Jangan sampai di masuk angin.

"Lavie, apa kau lapar? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kemudian kita akan mencari orang tuamu" ucapku

Aku mengeluarkan kotak makanan siap konsumsi dari dalam ranselku. Ah, baguslah, persediaan makananku masih belum kadaluarsa. Aku membuka kotak tersebut, coba kuperiksa lagi... Pemanas, sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi hidangan utama, biskuit, sendok dan.. .Oh? Jus? Aku baru tahu mereka menyisipkan jus ke dalam paket makanan. Hei ayolah, tentara juga manusia. Kita perlu makan dan minum kadang-kadang.

Aku merobek bagian atas paket pemanas dan memasukan kantong plastik hidangan utama ke dalamnya. Aku mengisi kantong paket pemanas menggunakan air yang kubawa dalam botol kecilku. Dengan hati-hati aku menutup bagian katong pemanas yang dirobek tadi dan menunggu sekitar 5 menit hingga aku bisa merasa kantongnya panas.

Aku mengeluarkan plastik hidangan utama dari dalam kantong pemanas. Aku merobek bagian atas plastik hidangan utama dan memberikannya beserta dengan sendok pada Lavie yang dari tadi hanya menatapku.

"Ini, makanlah ini terlebih dahulu baru akan kuberikan biskuitnya dan jus belakangan. Isinya memang terlihat seperti buatan orang yang bodoh memasak tetapi enak kok" ucapku

"Terimakasih paman!" balasnya sambil mengambil plastik ini dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Dia mengendus-ngendus uap yang keluar dari dalam plastik dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Selagi dia makan, aku menyiapkan jus yang disisipkan di dalam paket makanan. Huh... Sejak kapan mereka mulai memasukan jus ini ya? Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu.

Begitu Lavie sudah selesai makan, aku memberikan biskuit dan jus seperti janjiku. Untuk anak kecil, dia makannya lumayan banyak juga.

...

Sonia... Adik perempuanku... Apakah dia sudah makan? Terakhir kali aku membiarkannya memasak, rumah kami hampir kebakaran.

"Sepertinya anda dekat dengan anak-anak"

Aku melihat ke belakangku. Alisha sudah ada di belakangku, tersenyum melihatku dengan Lavie.

"Adikku mengatakan, jangan pernah membiarkan sisi kanak-kanakmu mati bahkan setelah kau tumbuh" balasku

"Tuan puteri Alisha!" sapa Lavie

"Sepertinya aku melihat orang tuamu berada di tempat evakuasi. Akan kuantarkan kau pada mereka" ucapnya

Ketika Lavie selesai makan. Aku ikut mengantarkannya pada orangtuanya yang berada di tempat evakuasi. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memikulnya dan berlari-lari juga seperti anak kecil... Ah, dalam kasusku, aku justru terlihat seperti orang yang masa kecilnya tak bahagia. Hei! Masa kecilku cukup bahagia kok! Aku sering menonton film kartun dan bermain kelereng!

Setidaknya Alisha juga terkaadang tertawa melihatku dan membuat komentar tentang aku yang memang seperti anak kecil. Setelah mengantarkan Lavie pada kedua orang tuanya, Alisha membawaku kembali pada kamp.

"Saya benar-benar bererimakasih anda, tuan Zak" ucap Alisha mengawali pembicaraan

"Panggil saja Zak. Aku malah terkesan tua" jawabku. "Lagipula, makhluk apa itu yang menyerang? Aku tak pernah bertemu laba-laba yang tak bisa mati seperti itu"

Alisha menundukan kepalanya. Dia menelan ludah untuk sesaat dan menarik nafas. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban darinya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Zak, apakah anda percaya jika kita; manusia, tidak sendirian di dunia ini?" tanya Alisha

"Tentu saja... Ya. Maksudku, ada hewan dan tanaman... Kemudian ada hode juga" jawabku

"Hode?" Alisha menaikan alis matanya

"Lupakan" aku menggelengkan kepalaku

Alisha masih terlihat kebingungan. Tentu saja... Orang-orang dunia mana mungkin mengenali istilah hode.

"Kita manusia hidup berdampingan dengan Seraphim. Mereka memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Kemudian, ada juga Hellion" ucapnya

Galleon? Mereka punya kapal seperti itu juga di sini? Aku mengucak-ngucak telingaku untuk memastikan aku tak salah mendengar ucapan dari Alisha.

"Yang menyerang kota ini tadi adalah... Hellion. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa dibunuh. Hanya kekuatan pemurnian saja yang bisa membasmi mereka"

"Jadi... Yang kau perlukan hanya 1 penyaring untuk membersihkan galon air?" tanyaku

"Zak, saya benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang baru saja anda katakan" jawab Alisha

"Aaah lupakan... Lanjutkan saja, telingaku kemasukan debu tadi"

APA YANG KULAKUKAN?! Aku tidak mau membuat perempuan seperti dia marah padaku! Bukan karena dia cantik, tetapi karena dia itu Tuan Puteri! Seorang Tuan Puteri! Jika aku membuat masalah, bisa-bisa kepalaku dipenggal... Jika aku mati maka tamat sudah cerita ini di sini!

Sejak kapan ada fanfict yang umurnya hanya 1 chapter saja?! Itu tidak adil! Sangat tidak adil bagi penulisnya!

"Hanya ada 1 orang saja yang bisa membersihkan dunia ini dari Hellions. Orang yang mengendalikan kekuatan dari para Seraph. Orang itu dipanggil Sheperd" lanjut Alisha

"Jadi, intinya... Hanya orang itu saja yang bisa membasmi mereka kan? Kau mau aku menemukan orang itu?" tanyaku

"Sebenarnya... Aku sangat khawatir ketika Hellion menyerang tadi. Bagaimana bisa? Kota ini sudah berada dalam perlindungan Seraph..." gumam Alisha terlihat sangat khawatir. "Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya kerepotan"

Aku terdiam. Antara ingin melindungi rakyatnya dan tak ingin menyibukan orang yang bisa mengalahkan para Hellion. Benar-benar keputusan yang sulit juga... Hmn... Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk pirang ini...

Kurasa aku bisa mencari orang yang disebut Sheperd ini tetapi jika Alisha tidak mau... Aku bisa saja memintanya untuk mengecek kota Ladylake jika dia ada kesempatan. Meskipun sudah terlambat tetapi setidaknya dia mungkin saja bisa membantu kota ini dan Alisha juga. Jika orang itu tak mau, aku akan menendang bokongnya dan menyeret dia ke tempat ini.

Alisha menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, saya hanya sedikit..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham" balasku sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Saya bisa menyediakan penginapan untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Anda pasti sangat kelelahan dan kebingungan. Anda baru saja tiba dan langsung harus terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini" ucapnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu terlibat"

"Yah, aku ini tentara bayaran. Dilibatkan dalam segala hal adalah bagian dari hidupku" balasku. "Lagipula, kau hanya melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Alisha tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa anda ingin melakukan semua itu? Melindungi orang-orang Ladylake padahal anda baru saja tiba?"

"Aku tak perlu alasan untuk melindungi orang" jawabku. "Prinspiku adalah ketika kau ingin melindungi sesuatu, maka lindungilah. Sederhana saja kan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sial... Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang baru kuucapkan! Kumohon Alisha, jangan tanya padaku tentang apa yang baru kuucapkan! Kumohon!

Alisha menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Saya mengerti. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, sampaikan saja pemilik penginapan nanti" ucapnya

"Yah... Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin supaya aku diberi tahu seandainya kalian menemukan orang lain selain aku" balasku menggaruk kepala

"Pasti" Alisha menganggukan kepalanya.

Seorang prajurit Hyland masuk ke dalam tenda sambil membawa Lavie. Hm? Kenapa anak kecil ini kemari?

"Tuan Puteri! Maaf mengganggu tetapi anak ini ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda dan orang aneh yang memakai pakaian hijau" lapornya

"Oi, bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku orang aneh?" keluhku

Alisha berjalan dan berlutut di depan Lavie sambil tersenyum ramah pada anak kecil itu.

"Lavie, ada apa?" tanya Alisha dengan senyuman

"Ummm... Paman aneh itu sempat menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam ransel ajaib miliknya. Jadi aku ingin mengembalikannya" jawab Lavie

"Waah, kau benar-benar anak yang baik" balasku

"Paman ternyata punya jam yang bagus ya" ucapnya

Eh? Jam? Aku tak membawa jam di dalam ranselku. Aku hanya memperkirakan waktu berdasarkan matahari dan garis di peta.

Melihat ekspresiku yang sedikit bingung, Lavie menunjukan apa yang dimaksud dengan "jam" olehnya; sebuah kotak kecil.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja menekan salah satu tombolnya saat aku memungutnya"

"Kenapa jamnya malah menghitung mundur?" tanya Alisha sambil melihat ke arahku

Aku memperhatikan kotak kecil yang dipegang Lavie. Ada 4 angka digit yang menunjukan 09:50. Eh? Tunggu dulu... Kotak kecil itu... ITU BOM BERDAYA LEDAK TINGGI!

BRUAGH! Aku menerobos barikade kayu yang baru saja dipasang oleh pasukan Hyland pada salah satu jalan masuk menuju kamp.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! MINGGIR! DARURAT! DARURAT!" Teriakku sekuat mungkin yang kubisa

Aku memperhatikan bom yang kupegang. 07: 19. AAAA! Dimana? Dimana aku bisa membuangnya tanpa menimbulkan korban jiwa? Tidak-tidak, para warga sudah mulai dikembalikan ke rumah masing-masing. Gawat… Berarti aku harus berlari ke luar dari kota!

Aku tidak peduli siapa atau apa yang menghalangi jalanku; akan kuterobos! Aku melompat menaiki sejumlah kotak kayu dan melompat melewati barisan warga yang baru saja tiba.

Sejumlah prajurit Hyland dari kejauhan melihatku berlari tergesa-gesa. Mereka membuat barisan menutupi jalan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Hei kau! Berhenti! Kau membuat terlalu banyak keri-"

"BERISIK! KALAU KALIAN MAU MENGHENTIKAN SESUATU, HENTIKAN PELEDAK YANG AKAN SEGERA MELEDAK INI! BUKANKAH KALIAN PUNYA TIM PENJINAK BOM ATAU SEMACAMNYA?!" Aku menunjukan bom yang kupegang pada mereka sambil terus berlari.

"Meledak? Benda itu akan meledak? SEMUANYA LARI!"

Pasukan yang memblokir jalanku justru berlari menjauhiku. Ah! Tunggu dulu! Jangan lari! Setidaknya tunjukan aku tempat yang sepi!

"HEI! JANGAN LARI SIALAN! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENIKAH JADI SETIDAKNYA JANGAN BUAT AKU MATI SENDIRIAN!" protesku

Semakin cepat aku berlari ke arah mereka, semakin cepat juga mereka berlari. Serius?! Apakah mereka tidak punya penjinak bom?! Aaargh! Aku mengabaikan mereka dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang masuk yang sudah berada jauh di hadapanku.

Aku memperhatikan waktu di bom. 03:11. Waaagh! Kenapa waktunya berlalu cepat sekali! Lizaaa! Hentikanlah barang ini! Kau malaikat pengawasku kan?! Setidaknya berikanlah aku sedikit waktu! Bom ini akan meledak sebelum aku bisa benar-benar sampai di luar kota!

Ayolah Lizaaaa! Masa kau ingin melihat fanfict ini tamat di chapter 1?! Fanfict macam apa itu?! Kasihanilah penulisnya! Kalau fanfictnya berakhir di sini, maka kau tidak akan pernah muncul lagi! Kalau kau memang benar-benar malaikat pengawasku, aku yakin kau benar-benar ingin muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya!

BUGH! Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan berambut merah. Kami berdua jatuh ke tanah. Aaah... D-dia... M-mani- Hm? Aku melihat ke atas, bom yang tadi kupegang terlempar ke udara.

"Aduh, hei! Berhati-hati kalau kau-"

"AAAAH! BOMNYA!" teriakku

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menggunakan kepala perempuan yang kutabrak tadi sebagai pijakan untuk melompat menggapai bom tersebut dengan tanganku. 00:48.

Aku memanjat tembok yang tinggi dengan cepat. Begitu aku sampai di atas tembok, waktunya hanya tersisa 7 detik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melompat sejauh mungkin ke arah luar tembok dan melemparkan bom tersebut.

"LIZAAA! AKAN KUJEWER KAU NANTI!" teriakku

BLEDAR! Bom yang kulempar meledak saat sedang mengambang di udara. Aku merasa sangat puas. Tidak ada korban jiwa dan meledanya juga jauh dari jembatan. Aku melihat ke bawah. Ah, air danau...

Aku tidak bisa berenang.

"WAAAGH! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN! JANGAN BIARKAN FANFICT INI TAMAT DI CHAPTER 1!"

BYUR!

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Jika Kalian Punya Waktu untuk Membaca pastikan Kalian Tinggalkan Review Juga!**

"Zaaaaaakk... Bagunlah Zak. Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku tidak akan mendapat bagian muncul dalam fanfict ini karena tidak ditulis dalam sudut pandang orang ke tiga serba tahu"

Aaaah... Suara ini. Liza? Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat wajah Liza tepat di depanku. Aku spontan mendorong wajahnya menjauh dariku. Puffft... Kenapa malaikat penjagaku yang satu ini nafasnya baunya seperti minuman keras?

Aku berdiri dari pangkuan Liza. Aaah, tempat aneh ini lagi yang memiliki sungai. Apa aku mati lagi? Ehm... Tunggu dulu... Aku mati? Tidak mungkin. Kalau aku memang mati maka tidak akan ada chapter 2 ini.

"Hei Liza, apa aku pingsan karena tenggelam?" tanyaku sambil mencuci mukaku di sungai

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Hah? Kalau begitu kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini? Ini adalah tempat diambang mati dan hidup kan?"

Liza menatapku kebingungan tetapi tak lama kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku menyiramnya dengan air dari sungai.

"Aaah! Sayapku!"

"Berhentilah tertawa dan beritahu aku apa yang terjadi. Kau ini malaikat penjagaku kan? Kerjalah yang benar sedikit! Jika tidak aku tidak akan memberimu gaji" keluhku sedikit ketus

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menerima gaji semenjak hari pertama aku menjagamu"

Liza mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya beberapa kali hingga kedua sayapnya menjadi sedikit lebih kering. Dia menghela nafas singkat.

"Sebenarnya kau hampir mati bukan karena tenggelam atau terlalu banyak air masuk ke dalam paru-paru milikmu. Saat kau hampir pingsan, kau teringat kalau kau melewatkan edisi majalah dewasa bulan ini"

Ah... Majalah kesukaanku... AAAARRGH! Aku langsung membanting kepalaku di tepi sungai berkali-kali. Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Edisi bulan ini modelnya adalah artis favoritku! Aku harus benar-benar harus kembali ke duniaku secepatnya karena limited editionnya pasti akan segera habis!

Tetapi, itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa hampir mati karena mengingat majalah itu. Saat aku menatap Liza kembali, dia sudah menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Teeheheheh Saking kagetnya kau sampai-sampai kau malah membiarkan banyak air masuk lewat hidungmu!" ucap Liza. "Tehehehehe! Terlebih lagi kau kencing di celanamu dan tidak sengaja menelan air yang mengan-"

"AAARGH HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU SAJA! JANGAN RUSAK REPUTASIKU DI DEPAN PEMBACA!"

"Tehehehehehe! Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Alisha ketika dia mengetahui hal ini ya?"

Liza bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu kayu yang dekat denganku. Di sisi lain pintu itu tidak ada apa-apa, hanya warna putih saja. Liza memegang ganggang pintu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"HOOOIII ALISHA-SAMA! PEREMPUAN RAMBUT MERAH! ZAK KENCING DI CELANA LHO! KEMUDIAN DIA JUGA TIDAK SENGAJA MENEL-"

Aku spontan berlari dan menutup mulutnya sambil menariknya menjauhi pintu. Cih, Lizaaaa! Aku bersumpah aku akan mencabut tiap helai bulu sayapmu jika kau tak kunjung diam-diam juga.

Lagipula kenapa dia malah berkoar-koar seperi itu?! Cukup! Jangan menabur garam pada lukaku lagi! Kasihanilah penulis fanfict ini yang bersusah payah mengetik naskah untuk membuatku terkesan keren tapi malah hancur hanya gara-gara malaikat penjagaku sudah tidak waras lagi!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku paham! Aku paham! Aku minta maaf atas segala perlakuan kasarku sebelumnya! Jadi bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi dasar malaikat penjaga tak berguna!" ucapku

"Haa! Kau baru saja memanggilku tak berguna! Minta maaf lagi!" balas Liza menurunkan tanganku yang menutup mulutnya. "Jika tidak, HOOIII ALISH-"

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan minta maaf nanti! Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah patung sebagai penghargaan. Jadi berhentilah membocorkan informasi sensitif itu dasar kau tak berguna!"

"Kau baru saja memanggilku tak berguna lagi! Kau kejam Zak!"

Aku melepaskan Liza. Dia mengelus-ngelus lehernya mungkin karena tadi aku secara tak sengaja mencekik lehernya terlalu kuat karena saking paniknya.

Sepertinya memang benar dugaanku... Liza memang benar-benar tidak waras karena tingkahku. Hei penulis! Bisakah aku mendapatkan malaikat penjaga yang lain? Yang masih waras jika bisa.

Jika tak bisa, aku akan mengajukan petisi pada para pembaca supaya memaksamu menggantikan Liza dengan malaikat penjaga lain yang masih waras.

"Yah, cukup bercandanya" ucap Liza melebarkan kedua sayapnya. "Zak, waktumu masih belum tiba jadi aku akan mengirimkanmu kembali ke dunia"

Liza meletakan ujung jari telujuknya pada dahiku. Tepat saat aku merasa didorong dengan kuat, aku langsung menarik tangannya. Alhasil dia juga ikut terdorong bersamaku.

"Eh?" Liza terkejut. "Zak! Kenapa kau membawaku juga kembali ke dunia?!

"Haha! Bagaimana rasanya ditarik ke dunia bersama dengan orang yang telah kau ledek?"

"EEEEH?! Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak adil! Mengawasi orang tak berguna ini dari jauh saja sudah membuatku stress berat! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Aku berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang hangat dan terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kamar ini bagus juga... Apakah aku berada dalam penginapan?

Disamping tempat tidurku ada sebuah meja kecil dengan lampu di atasnya. Disamping meja ini ada ranselku. Aku juga masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Liza di sekitarku. Apakah mungkin dia muncul di tempat lain atau dia hanya tidak terlihat di dunia ini? Entahlah... Aku masih merasa geli mengingat ekspresi wajahnya ketika kutarik dia bersamaku. Hehehe, pembalasan dendam!

"Hiks..."

Hm? Aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku mengangkat selimutku. Liza sedang menangis di bawah selimutku. Karena kaget, aku tak sengaja menendangnya ke luar dari tempat tidur. Dia terguling-guling di tanah.

"GYAAAH! Dari semua tempat yang ada di dunia ini kenapa harus di bawah selimut?!" ucapku

"Hiks... Zaaaak" Liza menatapku dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Kembalikan akuuuu..."

"Tidak mau" jawabku

Liza bangkit berdiri dan langsung terbang ke arahku. Dia memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya. Eh? Liza? Liza membanting kepalaku dengan kuat ke arah tembok. BUAGH!

"Huaaaa! Kembalikan akuu! Kembalikan akuuu!" rengek Liza

"Oi, tunggu dulu, Liza! Kau sed-"

BUAGH! Kepalaku menghantam tembok lagi.

"Liza... Kau ini kan ma-"

BUAGH! Sekali lagi kepalaku menghantam tembok.

"Bagaimana caranya aku harus hidup bersamamu sekarang? Kau benar-benar kejaam! Hiks"

BUAGH! Liza melepaskan kepalaku. Aku langsung tergeletak di atas kasur. Aku memegang dahiku. Darah...

Aku turun dari kasur dan menatap Liza yang sekarang memojokan diri di depan pintu sambil menangis. Tunggu dulu, Liza adalah malaikat penjagaku kan? Kalau dia seperti ini terus dia malah terkesan seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Haah... Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan padanya...

"Hei Liza... Aku hanya bercanda kok. Kau boleh kembali kok" ucapku. "Dan... Aku minta maaf"

"CARANYA?!" bentak Liza. "Aku tidak bisa kembali seenaknya! Sekarang aku malah terjebak di dunia ini bersamamu!"

Liza memegang kepalanya dan berlari-lari di dalam kamar. Aku hanya terdiam. Sekarang aku sadar kalau malaikat penjagaku benar-benar tidak waras... Dan semua itu adalah salahku.

Selain aku harus mencari cara supaya bisa kembali ke dunia asliku, sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan Liza tiap harinya... Maksudku... Dia itu penjagaku, jadi pasti tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa melihat dan berinteraksi dengannya...

Aku menyesal telah menariknya ke dunia ini. Kupikir dia bisa kembali lagi dengan mudah.

Liza membuka pintu, berlari keluar sambil mengangis tersedu-sedu lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan kuat. BLAM!

Ak menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintu kamar. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku melihat ke arah koridor sempit yang memiliki lilin sebagai penerang. Liza berdiri di ujung koridor, menatapku dengan mata pucat. Dia hanya diam berdiri menatapku begitu saja.

"Hoi..." ucapku. "Jangan berdiri seperti itu, kau malah membuat para pembaca takut"

Liza masih diam. Kemudian dia berjalan menembus tembok. Aku menutup pintu. Haaah... Tak kusangka Liza akan stress seperti itu. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan ya... Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf padanya dan membantunya mencari jalan pul-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku kembali membuka pintu. Tidak ada orang. Liza masih berdiri di ujung koridor yang sedikit gelap. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan pucat.

"Anu... Liza... Kau sadar genre fanfict adalah petualangan dan komedi kan? Jangan mengubah genrenya seenakmu saja" keluhku

Liza hanya diam. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menembus tembok. Aku kembali menutup pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ugh... Liza... Aku kembali membuka pintu dan melihat ke arah koridor tempat dimana Liza berdiri terakhir kali. Dia ada di sana, tapi kali ini memegang garpu rumput.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti... Aku akan menemukan cara supaya kita berdua bisa kembali oke? Jadi berhentilah mencoba mengubah genre fanfict ini menjadi horror dan masuklah, kau tidur di tempat tidur dan aku akan tidur di lantai"

Liza hanya diam. Dia berbalik badan dan berjalan menembus tembok tetapi garpu rumput yang dibawanya tidak menembus tembok.

Jujur saja, aku mulai merasa sedikit kesal sekarang. Aku menutup pintu dan merapikan tempat tidur untuk Liza. Ayolah, aku sudah terbiasa tidur di tanah, lumpur dan bahkan di puing-puing gedung. Lantai yang bersih seperti ini jauh lebih nyaman daripada apa yang bisa kudapatkan di medan perang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk saja Liza. Aku sudah merapikan tempat tidur untukmu"

" _Matilahh..._ " bisik Liza dari luar pintu dengan suara sedikit pucat

"Hoi, jangan seenaknya mengubah genre cerita ini menjadi horror. Lagipula kalau aku mati sekarang kau akan terjebak di dunia fanfict ini lho" balasku

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" _Zaaaak_ " bisik Liza dari luar pintu

Aku hanya diam berdiri menatap pintu. Apakah dia benar-benar sangat kesal padaku? Lagipula dia itu penjagaku! Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membunuh orang yang seharusnya dia jaga dan awasi?!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Cih CUKUP! Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan menendang pintu supaya terbuka lebar. Spontan aku langsung menendang sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"BERISIK! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGUBAH GENRE FANFICT INI MENJADI HORROR!" bentakku

GLUDUG! Ah? Sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat mengenakan baju biru berubah putih dengna motif aneh dan celana panjang hitam tergeletak jatuh. Oh... B-bukan Liza ya yang mengetok pintuku barusan...

Di sampingnya, ada perempuan berambut merah yang tak sengaja kutabrak tempo hari. Jaket hitam kecil, pakaian warna merah dan celana putih serta saputangan orange yang ada di lehernya. Mana mungkin aku lupa perempuan ini.

Dia menatap laki-laki yang tak sengaja kutendang tadi dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Sorey!" ucapnya

"Aaah, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah orang. Sekarang permisi, aku ingin pergi mencari mesin waktu atau tombol CRTL, dan Z" balasku sambil membalikan badanku membelakangi mereka

Aaargh! Apa yang kulakukan?! Perempuan berambut merah itu pasti membenciku sekarang! Dia pasti berpikir aku ini bukan pria baik-baik! Memang benar aku ini suka membaca majalah terlarang tapi aku tak pernah berpikiran kotor sekalipun terhadap perempuan!

Liza tiba-tiba saja muncul berjalan menembus tembok di dalam kamar dan langsung berbaring di atas kasur. Dia meletakan jari telunjuknya pada pipinya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Mweeee!"

Kutu kupret! Aku akan mencukur habis setiap helai bulu di sayapnya nanti! Aku tak percaya aku dikalahkan oleh penjagaku sendiri.

"Hei kau! Ada apa denganmu?" tegur perempuan berambut merah tadi

"Ahh. Yaah..." Aku berbalik badan melihatnya. "Yaah... Erm itu... Uhm..."

Siaaaal, dia terlihat benar-benar kesal. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka nanti?! Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan jika aku sedang berkelahi dengan malaikat penjagaku sendiri! Mereka tidak akan percaya!

"Kepalamu..." perempuan berambut merah itu melihat darah yang masih mengalir dari kepalaku

"Ehmm... Aku tadi... Yah... Sedang jodging! YA! Sedang jodging!"

BODOOOH! Mana ada orang yang jodging di dalam kamar penginapan! Lagipula sejak kapan jodging bisa menyebabkan kepala mengeluarkan darah?! Tamat sudah! Tamat sudah hidupkuuu!

Sekarang aku yakin semua perempuan di dunia ini akan menganggapku orang aneh untuk selama-lamanya! Aku tidak akan bisa menikah jika seperti ini...

"Jodging?" dia menatapku heran sambil membantu laki-laki yang kutendang tadi berdiri

"Yah... Erm... Ya, adikku sering menyuruhku untuk jodging, tidak peduli waktu atau apapun tempat, aku telah bertekad akan terus jodging!" jawabku

"Tapi... Kepalamu..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya jus tomat!" bantahku

"Tapi baunya seperti..."

"Ini hanya jus tomat! Aku hanya mencampurkan sedikit tanaman herbal. Mungkin ramuannya masih belum benar"

Laki-laki yang kutendang tadi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun tadi aku menendangnya sedikit.. "Terlalu kuat".

Hmn? Aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Aku melihat kiri-kanan. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua dan Liza yang ada di dalam kamar. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Tidak... Aku yakin ada yang sedang mengawasi kami.

Tetapi dari mana dan siapa? Aku tak yakin berapa orang, tetapi naluriku mengatakan ada 4 orang yang mengawasi kami.

"Ada apa?" tanya perempuan berambut merah

"Aku hanya merasa seperti... Sedang diawasi" jawabku. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi"

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan seketika menjadi sangat gugup. Aku menyadari Liza sekarang ada di tepat di belakangku.

"Oooo Zaaaaakk" bisik Liza dengan nada meledek. "Kau terlihat gugup, ada apa? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kalau kau tak berani mengatakan cintamu pada perempuan rambut merah itu, kau bukan laki-laki lhoooo"

Berisik! Begitu mereka berdua pergi dari sini, aku akan langsung mencukur habis sayap Liza. Aku serius! Dia tahu dia tak bisa terlihat oleh orang lain dan dia memanfaatkan itu untuk mengerjaiku. Tch...

Laki-laki yang kutendang tadi dengan perempuan berambut merah disampingnya menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat kemudian mereka menatapku lagi.

"Namaku Sorey" ucap laki-laki yang kutendang tadi dengan ramah

"Aku Rose" balas perempuan berambut merah yang ada di sampingnya

"Zak Davei! Anggota PMC Mercanda! Baru 2 tahun bekerja di sana tetapi aku punya pengalaman 10 tahun di medan perang! Status; masih menunggu keajaiban!"

Ups... Kurasa aku terlalu bersemangat. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Bahkan Lizapun menjadi diam mendengarku memperkenalkan nama dengan sangat cepat.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari koridor. Saat aku melihat ke arah koridor, Alisha tersenyum melihat kami bertiga. Ya! Bertiga; Aku, Rose dan... Siapa tadi namanya? Sorey? Liza tak masuk hitungan karena dia tidak terlihat.

Rupanya, Rose dan Sorey datang ke kamarku karena mendengar suara gaduh datang dari kamarku. Yah, aku tak bisa bilang pada mereka kalau aku sedang berkelahi dengan Liza jadi kukatakan saja jika aku sedang jodging di dalam kamar.

Alisha datang karena dia ingin mengecek kondisiku. Dia takut aku membawa peledak lain dan tak sengaja mengaktifkannya selagi aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Menurut Sorey, aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari berturut-turut dan mereka juga mendengar kemampuanku memukul mundur Hellion.

Saat ini juga, kami berada di bagian kafe dari penginapan. Kami memesan 1 meja di sudut ruang. Kata Alisha, dia memiliki suatu kabar dan sekaligus beberapa pertanyaan.

Meskipun Liza tak terlihat, dia ada tepat di belakangku. Dia sedikit mengambang dan sedang bersandar di atas kepalaku. Aku merasa sedikit... Aneh... Bukan karena ada Rose di depanku tetapi...

Yah... Kalian tahu perasaan ketika kalian sedang berjalan dan merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi? YA! Aku merasa seperti itu sekarang. Kenapa kami memesan untuk 8 orang? Jika kuhitung lagi, hanya ada aku, Alisha, Sorey dan Rose. Jadi totalnya 4. Aku tak mungkin makan banyak karena Alisha yang membayar tagihanku untuk kali ini. Jujur saja, aku sangat tak enak hati.

"Tak kusangka kalian bertiga sudah mengenal satu sama lain" ucap Alisha memulai percakapan

"Yah... Aku juga tak menyangka akan mengenal mereka berdua" balasku sedikit malu

"Zak, aku mau kripik itu... Berikan padaku" bisik Liza

"Berisik, kau mau mereka melihat kripik tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja di atas kepalaku?" balasku perlahan

"Yah, kalau kau tak mau..." Liza menghela napas. "ALISHA-SAMA! ROSE-CHAN! ZAK KENCING DI CELA-"

Rose dan Alisha terlihat seperti mendengar suara Liza. Aku spontan mengambil kripik di atas piringku dan memberikannya pada Liza. Sorey menatapku kebingungan melihat aku mengambil kripik dan kripiknya menghilang di atas kepalaku karena dimakan oleh Liza.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku berpura-pura seolah-olah barusan aku tak melakukan apapun.

"Aku mendengar suara perempuan memanggil namaku" jawab Alisha

"Aku juga" sambung Rose

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalian hanya terlalu lelah" balasku. "Aku yakin Sorey juga tak mendengarnya. Iya kan?"

Sorey mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk sesaat. "Sebenarnya aku juga mendengar-"

"Lihat? Sorey tidak mendengarnya! Kalian hanya terlalu lelah"

Suasana menjadi hening. Kalau begini terus, aku malah terkesan semakin aneh di hadapan mereka. Liza sedang mengunyah kripik yang kuberikan tadi. Kukira dia tidak perlu makan karena dia bukan manusia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zak, saya punya kabar gembira untukmu" ucap Alisha memecah keheningan

"Kabar apa? Apakah kau menemukan jalan untukku kembali ke dunia?" tanyaku bersemangat

"Tidak... Maaf. Tetapi saya mendengar kabar jika pasukan yang berjaga di Marlind menemukan sejumlah orang tak dikenal dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Pakaian mereka, aksen mereka sama sekali belum pernah terlihat dan terdengar"

"Woooh!" Aku berdiri dengan penuh semangat. "Berarti aku tidak sendirian terdampar di sini! Boleh aku ke sana sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya..." Alisha terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. "Ada semacam wabah yang melanda tempat itu sekarang jadi... Mungkin akan lebih baik jika anda tidak ke sana sekarang"

Persetan dengan wabah! Aku membuka ranselku dan mengeluarkan gas mask. Aku juga mengeluarkan persediaan obat yang kumiliki dan meletakan semuanya di atas meja. Rata-rata persediaan obat yang kubawa adalah obat maag dan obat penghilang kantuk.

Maklumilah... Terkadang di perang kita tak punya waktu untuk makan maupun tidur. Terkadang kita juga harus berperang selama berbulan-bulan lamanya tanpa mandi ataupun istirahat.

Alisha, Rose dan Sorey melihat perlengkapan yang kuletakan di atas meja dengan rasa penasaran.

"Jika wabahnya menular melalui udara, aku bisa mengenakan ini dan aku akan aman" ucapku

"Sebenarnya, penyebab wabahnya masih belum diketahui" sela Alisha. "Apakah anda yakin benar-benar ingin ke sana?"

"Yah... Aku sudah berkali-kali hampir mati tetapi masih hidup untuk melihat hari esok jadi aku tidak takut jika harus mati lagi" balasku. "Lagipula, aku juga harus mengecek apakah diantara orang-orang tersebut ada adikku ataukah tidak. Oleh karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, apapun resikonya, aku akan tetap pergi ke sana"

Alisha menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawabanku. Liza hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun" ucap Liza

"Zak, kau tadi mengatakan kau memiliki adik?" tanya Sorey

"Yep. Sonia namanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku menjadi tentara bayaran supaya bisa menutupi biaya berobatnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar ada wabah di Marlind, aku semakin khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia yang sedang sakit semakin sakit?"

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Alisha

"Kaki kirinya sedikit... Pincang" jawabku sedikit pahit. "Kaki itu juga memiliki bekas luka bakar. Jadi dia sangat gampang dikenali diantara kerumunan orang banyak jika mengenakan rok sedikit di bawah lutut"

...

Adikku... Aku harus ke kota itu.

"Jika kalian ingin pergi ke Marlind, izinkan aku untuk ikut" ucapku. "Tenang saja soal bandit, aku bisa bertarung dengan sangat baik!"

"Zak, perjalanan kami sangat berbahaya. Kami ra-"

"Aku tahu Rose... Hellion kan?" balasku. "Dengar, aku tahu Hellion atau galon atau apalah itu memang tak bisa dikalahkan tanpa bantuan Shepperd..."

Aku mencabut pisau yang kubawa dan menunjukannya pada mereka bertiga.

"Entah itu Hellion, atau bandit, atau bahkan malaikat maut sekalipun; Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Jika aku harus melindungi atau membantu orang, aku akan mengangkat senjataku dan bertarung demi mereka" lanjutku sambil menyimpan kembali pisauku pada sarungnya.

"Bahkan jika lawanmu tidak bisa disingkirkan?" tanya Rose

"Jika lawanku tak bisa disingkirkan, maka yang perlu kulakukan hanya melukai mereka supaya nanti sang Shepperd atau siapalah itu bisa memurnikan mereka. Maksudku, dari yang kuketahui, Shepperd yang sekarang hanya 1 orang kan? Kita tak bisa terus bergantung padanya, maka kita harus melakukan apapun yang kita bisa"

Rose dan Sorey menganggukan kepala mereka. Liza mengelus-ngelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti" jawab Sorey. "Kita akan berangkat 2 hari kemudian"

"Terimakasih kalian bertiga" balasku

Liza mencolek-colek bahuku. Aku hanya menjeling padanya. Dia menunjuk pada keempat piring makanan yang tadi kami pesan ternyata sudah kosong.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Tunggu dulu... Jika aku, Sorey, Alisha dan Rose masih belum selesai memakan makanan di hadapan kami... Lalu siapa yang memakan keempat piring sisanya?!

"Ada apa Zak? Kau terlihat pucat" tanya Rose

"Anu... Aku yakin 4 piring di sana tadi masih penuh dengan makanan... Tetapi kenapa sekarang malah kosong?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan keringat dingin di dahiku

"Kau hanya kelelahan" jawab Rose

"Ya kau hanya kelelahan. Iya kan Sorey?" sambung Alisha menatap laki-laki berambut coklat itu

"Ya sebenarnya itu adalah Se-"

"Lihat kan? Kau hanya kelelahan!" sela Rose

Aku terdiam. Liza menyisingkan lengan gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Zak, biarkan aku menampar mereka bertiga supaya mereka berkata jujur" ucap Liza

"Oi, jangan seenaknya memperpanjang alur cerita. Kita sudah mencapai batas maksimum durasi untuk 1 chapter" bisikku

 **Bersambung**


End file.
